


Better Than Chemistry

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Self-Lubrication, tiny!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's favorite way to spend his day is sprawled out on his patio, working to perfect his tan. That changes when his meddling father sends Jared into his life and the two of them soon realizes what it means to be alpha and omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Chemistry

The sun was blazing down from a clear blue sky, the only clouds a few wisps off on the horizon and Jensen slipped his sunglasses in place before he stretched out on the lounge chair that felt huge for his small stature and he turned his head towards the warm rays. The light played over the sparkling water of the pool, dancing up over Jensen's skin and a pleased smile stretched over his lips. He knew the almost sweltering sun would turn his skin a golden tone and that it would make freckles pop all over his body. There were few things Jensen liked as much as sunbathing, even more so when it was the first day of really good weather for weeks and Jensen really had had it with rain and strong winds for quite some time. He planned to make the best of a few days reprieve and the promise of nothing but sun for the rest of the week.

Shifting slightly he pushed a folded up towel under his head and angled himself more towards the sun. The small, portable speakers stood on the little patio table next to him and he connected his phone to get some music to listen to.

Settled in like that, Jensen had no real plans of moving for the foreseeable future, not unless the moving was meant to make sure he got an even tan.

Some people had called Jensen spoiled, some had gone so far as to call him vain, and he really didn't protest it. He preferred to think of it as being privileged and after receiving his Bachelors degree, Jensen really didn't see the need to do things he didn't want to do. The whole idea of being wealthy was to do what you wanted to do after all, and Jensen didn't want to end up in a stuffy suit and with a boring desk job. Much less so when his short frame combined with his status as an omega was bound to get him looks and while omegas were deeply respected, he didn't want to deal with that every day.

He was almost about to fall asleep when the music stopped and was replaced by a ringtone that made Jensen frown and if he thought for a moment that his father would give up and leave him alone, he would have ignored it. Fumbling for the phone he almost knocked it down on the ground before he managed to accept the call and put it on speaker.

"Hello, Father."

"What are you doing, Jensen?" his father barked and Jensen couldn't hold back and eyeroll.

"Something very important," Jensen answered lazily.

"In other words; nothing," Alan Ackles grumbled. "I should strip you of your trust fund. It would be interesting to see you try and get by without my money."

It wasn't the first time his father had made the very same threat but he and Jensen both knew it wasn't something that would happen. The money truly came from Jensen's mother and there was no way for his father to take it away from him. No matter what Alan thought about it, Jensen didn't need to work a day in his life if he didn't want to. And he really didn't want to.

"Was there something special you wanted or was this just about telling me off for the week?" Jensen asked with a sigh.

"You fired your household staff," Alan said and Jensen had to give him some credit for not even sounding surprised. "And since you've yet to hire a new one, I've had some arranged for you."

"Dad," Jensen said, sitting up a bit straighter in his chair.

"No," Alan interrupted him before he could get any further. "I know you don't like when I intervene, but I'm your father and I _will_ care for you. You don't need to like it."

Jensen sighed, he hadn't been able to stand the staff of the house, too much like the big mansion where he had grown up and he knew that few of them had seen him as nothing but a spoiled little kid despite the fact that he had a college degree under his belt.

"And it's just a housekeeper and a gardener," Alan added. "I doubt you really need more than that."

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind?" Jensen asked.

"Not unless you suddenly know how to cook your food and tend your house and land," Alan said with sound that was almost amused.

"Right," Jensen said but he had a small smile to his lips. "Thank you, Dad."

"And Jensen," Alan added. "Please, try and grow up. I'm still expecting for you to take a position within the company, but feel free to live your bachelor life for a while longer."

The man ended the call before Jensen had a chance to even respond and he cursed low under his breath when the music resumed, startling him slightly as he lay back down to take in the warmth of the sun. He loved both his parents, he really did, but sometimes he felt like they were driving him insane.

"But I guess a gardener would be good," Jensen muttered to himself, looking around the garden and taking in the few leaves floating in the pool.

He stretched his limbs, practically preening, before he settled in and soon he was halfway to sleep, his father's phone call all but forgotten.

-¤-

"What the..."

Jensen opened his eyes and pushed his sunglasses up his hair as he looked up to stare at the man standing in front of him.

"Who're you?" he muttered, squinting to take in the man's backlit features.

"Jared Padalecki," a deep voice answered. "Your father sent me."

Jensen blinked in confusion a few times, from what he could see the man didn't really look like a housekeeper and in his newly awake state it took Jensen a full minute to realize that the man must be his new gardener.

"Oh," Jensen said, looking back and forth to see if the housekeeper had shown up as well but it was just the two of them there.

A small shiver ran through Jensen's body and it was then that he realized just what had woken him up from his slumber.

"You're in my sun."

"I'm in your..." the man said with a huff. "Right, I'm sorry about that, Mr. Ackles."

The gardener stepped aside and Jensen had to blink at the sudden light when the sun hit him in the face and he was forced to fumble for his sunglasses again Even with them on he had to blink a few times for his eyes to adjust but as they did he felt his mouth go dry.

"You're my gardener," Jensen said, letting his eyes roam over the gorgeous body presented in front of him, grateful for the fact that his Ray Ban's hid his ogling.

"That would be right, Mr. Ackles," the man said. "Is there anything special you want me to do for you?"

More than one dirty thought popped up in Jensen's mind but he managed to keep them back and instead he looked over to the pool and the leaves he had noticed there earlier. Jared turned around to see where Jensen was looking and Jensen took the opportunity to check out his gardener's ass as he did so.

"Cleaning out the pool it is," Jared said with a nod. "I'll try my best to not stand in your light. You might want to put on some sunscreen, however, you're starting to look pink."

Jensen raised his eyebrows but Jared had already turned and walked over to the little shed in the back of the garden, obviously already knowing his way around Jensen's home, courtesy of Alan Ackles. As he was walking Jensen let his eyes drift over broad shoulders and a narrow waist that was only accentuated by tight jeans and an even tighter t-shirt that clung to firm muscles. Jensen wondered if his father had actually interviewed the new gardener in person because if he had, Jensen owed his own father a thank-you basket and that was just embarrassing.

He was barely aware of the music still playing as Jared came back to the pool, skimmer basket in one hand and a bucket in the other but when it registered to Jensen that _On Top of the World_ was playing he could only see it as very fitting because that was just how Jensen felt as he watched his new gardener bend forward to reach the leaves.

"Sunscreen," Jared reminded him without even turning back to face Jensen.

Jensen reached for the sunscreen that he had put in the small bag he always brought with him when he went outside and he squeezed some of it into the palm of his hand, the air suddenly thick with the scent of coconut. The lotion was cool against his skin even though it had been sitting outside but the shadow beside Jensen's chair had been enough to keep it from boiling in the intense sunlight.

"I'm rather impressed that you're not red as a lobster," Jared said and when Jensen looked up he saw the man looking back at him.

"I got a good sunscreen," Jensen said, stroking the lotion in to his sunwarm skin and he didn't think he was imagining the way that Jared's gaze followed the movement. "Sorry about the scent’ coconut isn't the best but it was all I had."

Jared was sniffing the air, a frown on his face and he skimmed the last leaves before he put the basket away and stared at Jensen, a curious tilt to his head.

"That's not the scent that..." the man started but then he drifted off into silence and shook his head. "I can't believe this..."

It was only then that Jensen realized just what his ogling of Jared had meant and when he shifted it wasn't the scent of the lotion that hit him, but the scent of his own slick.

"You're omega?" Jared asked, running one big hand through his shaggy hair.

"How can you be surprised?" Jensen asked, confused. "I'm just over five feet."

"You're laying down," Jared pointed out. "I... fuck..."

Jensen was just about to ask what the big deal was, sure, being an omega was a rare thing and he knew that he was small even for an omega but people usually didn't care all that much. It had been decades since someone thought less of the rare omegas or the equally rare alphas. And that was when it hit him and he gasped, pushing himself up until he was standing in front of Jared, looking up at the big man and only then did it hit him that Jared wasn't just tall compared to Jensen, he would be tall compared to anyone. Well, at least anyone that wasn't an alpha.

"My father hired an alpha gardener?" Jensen gasped and without thinking he was taking a step forward, reaching up to splay his hand over Jared's heart.

"His assistant did," Jared said, his hands coming down to rest on Jensen's hips. "She never mentioned that you were..dammit. We're better than our biology."

In his twenty-three years, Jensen could count the number of alphas he had met the fingers of one hand, but Jared was the first one since Jensen had fully matured at the age of eighteen. Nothing could have really prepared him for how overwhelming it was to be close to mature alpha.

"Did you want me before you realized I'm an omega?" Jensen asked, not bothering to sugar coat things between them.

"I wanted you the second I saw you asleep in the sunlight," Jared admitted, tugging Jensen in closer. "But damn, you smell like sex on legs and I don't think I've ever wanted....fuck... I never expected to have a chance with an omega, so few of you out there..."

Jensen was arching into the solid body in front of him and he could feel himself leaking slick, knowing full well that if Jared let his hands slid down over Jensen's ass he would be able to feel the inviting wet spot. He had never had any problems with being an omega, not when he had a small fortune to his name and looks to go with it, but with Jared's scent surrounding him Jensen realized it was the first time he had truly felt like an omega and he couldn't help but wondering what it would be like to have Jared inside him. Jensen wasn't a virgin and he'd had boyfriends, but while the sex had always been good, it had always been lacking something and Jensen thought he knew what.

"You're..." Jensen started, tilting his head back to meet Jared's gaze. "Jesus fuck, you're huge."

Jared laughed then, head thrown back and his grip on Jensen's hips tightening before he pulled him even closer and rolled his hips.

"I sure am," he said with a grin that left no doubt about just what he was talking about.

Not that Jensen would have needed an explanation, they were pressed close enough that he could feel the hard length of Jared's cock against his belly and in that moment Jensen _wanted_ more than he had ever wanted before.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," Jensen said but even as the words fell from his lips, his hands were finding their way in under Jared's shirt.

"We really shouldn't," Jared breathed out before he leaned down and let his tongue flick out to play over Jensen's lips.

A deep moan left Jensen and as his lips parted, Jared's tongue found its way inside and the man swallowed the surprised yelp that left Jensen's lips when Jared easily lifted him off the ground.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jensen felt perfect pressed so close to Jared's body, lithe little body fitting against his and despite his small size Jared could tell that there was strength in the bowed legs that fit snug around his waist. It wasn't what he had expected when he took the job; all he had seen was an opportunity to work at a house with a garden big enough that it might actually be a challenge. He had never expected that the Mr. Ackles he would work for would turn out to be an absolutely gorgeous omega and Jared dared any alpha to be able to _not_ let his biology get the better of him when faced with someone like Jensen.

"Fuck!"

The word left his lips on a surprised exhale as his hands moved to better cup Jensen's ass and he felt his fingers brush against a damp spot at the back of the man's miniscule bathing shorts. He had known from his scent that Jensen had been aroused, but to actually feel it was something completely different and Jared couldn't stop himself from pushing his fingers against the spot until he heard Jensen moan as his fingers brushed over the omega's hole through the material.

"Don't...think....we'll need...lube..." Jensen got out in between kisses, his hands coming up to tangle in Jared's hair.

"Good," Jared groaned. "Very good, 'cause I think all we got is that smelly lotion of yours."

Coconut scent filled the air, but it was rapidly being replaced by the sweet scent of the aroused omega, a warm scent that made Jared's cock pulse with the need to be inside the tight body that was arching against his.

"Please..." Jensen groaned, pressing his lips against Jared's in quick kisses that soon traveled down his neck and he could feel a warm tongue trace over his collar bones.

Jared had been with both men and women and while most people were smaller than him, he had never been with someone as small as Jensen. He had also never expected to really get off on it as much as he was in that moment but he couldn't get enough of the feel of the omega in his arms.

"I...we..." Jared started but he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off Jensen. "Oh fuck it, need to have you!"

Getting Jensen to let go of him wasn't easy but he managed to put the man down, looking down over sunwarm skin and taking in the hard line of his cock trapped in tight green Speedos, a damp spot where the head of his cock was straining to get free.

"Naked, now," Jared ordered, reaching down to pull his own shirt off but when he looked at Jensen again he froze, discarded shirt still in his hand.

Jensen's full bottom lip was clenched between his teeth and he was looking up at Jared through thick eyelashes as his hands fell down, thumbs pushing in under the waistline of his shorts and Jared felt his cock go even harder at the sight in front of him. Jensen didn't break eye contact as he slowly pushed the thin cloth down, his cock springing free and slapping up against his belly, leaving a trail of pre-come on tanned skin.

"Best job ever," Jared managed to get out before he dropped the shirt on the ground and practically tackled Jensen down on the lounge chair he had just abandoned.

A surprised laugh left Jensen's lips before he wrapped himself around Jared, body trembling with need and Jared fumbled to get out of his own jeans, the material much too rough against his hard cock.

"Jesus, get naked already," Jensen groaned, arching up against Jared in the prettiest of invitations.

Jared hissed when he got free of the jeans, struggling to push them down his thighs without having to pull himself away from Jensen and he ended up kicking them free and before they even hit the ground he was kissing Jensen, devouring his mouth and relishing in the sweetness of it. The lounge chair creaked alarmingly under their combined weight and they both froze, looking at each other for a moment before Jared took a firm grip on Jensen's hips and rolled them off, trying to break the fall with his own body but the air was still pushed out of his lungs when Jensen landed on top of him.

It was enough to make the both of them stop and stare at each other for awhile, surprise clearing the fog of arousal for a moment and Jensen smiled before he rolled off Jared to land on the ground beside him.

"Smooth," Jensen said with a soft laugh.

"This is where I blame hormones," Jared said, gasping in air that was still thick with the scent of Jensen's arousal.

He looked down Jensen's body, taking in the flush of his chest and the perfect curve of his cock and Jared didn't really know how he could have ever been with anyone that wasn't omega. A part of him still resented the biology that made him and Jensen drawn to each other the way they were, scent and taste to bind them together but he couldn't deny the pull. Alphas and omegas might be rare, but they were also created for each other in a way that Jared had never understood before.

"Damn, I wanna be inside you," Jared groaned before rolling until he was hovering over Jensen's smaller body. "And fuck, you want it as well. Can feel it in your scent, how much you want this."

"Want _you_ ," Jensen said and it was the way he said it that made Jared's hormones go into overdrive, like it was really Jared he wanted and not just his knot.

His mouth came down hard on Jensen's, kissing him deep and Jensen's arms wrapped around his neck, pulling them even closer together. It was then that he realized that even though Jensen was small against Jared's body, the man wasn't weak in any way and there was no need for Jared to be careful. Whatever he wanted to give, Jensen would be able to take. That thought filled his mind and he slipped his hands down Jensen's sides, sliding over slim hips. Jensen moaned into the kiss and when Jared moved his hand further down, moving it between Jensen's thighs the man parted his legs without hesitation. Their bodies fit together perfectly despite the difference in size, Jensen's leg wrapping around Jared's waist and Jared groaned at the feel of slickness as his cock slid down between Jensen's legs.

The smooth tiles surrounding the pool area were warm against Jared's body and he knew it couldn't be comfortable for Jensen to lie on, but the man didn't protest and Jared promised himself that next time it would be more comfortable, for the both of them. When he had accepted the job to tend to Jensen's garden, he had never expected something like what happened here but he couldn't deny that he wanted it, couldn't deny that the alpha part of him had longed for something like this even though he didn't know it before.

"Don't need to...be careful," Jensen groaned, pushing his shoulders down against the warm tiles while pushing his hips up against Jared.

"Fuck," Jared hissed, cock twitching when the change of position made the head of his cock push against Jensen's asshole.

Jensen's eyes were wide, his mouth open to let out low moans and there was no way for Jared to stop himself from doing the thing he wanted most and he claimed Jensen's mouth in an almost brutal kiss as he pushed forward, feeling Jensen's body open up to let him inside. For all that Jared was not a virgin, in that moment he felt like one because sliding into Jensen was so very different from anything Jared had ever experienced before.

"Oh, god," Jensen moaned, neck stretched as his head fell back and his eyes fluttered shut.

Jared could only agree as he pushed even deeper inside until he felt his balls pressed up against Jensen's ass, his whole body straining to give the man beneath him time to adjust to the stretch and burn of penetration.

"Oh c'mon," Jensen groaned, the grip of his legs tightening around Jared's hips. "I can take it...I'm not...Fucking hell, Jared, I'm omega. I'm made for this...fuck me..."

All the years struggling against his own biology faded away into nothing when Jensen's inner walls clamped down hard around him and when he pulled back enough to meet Jensen's gaze he could see the truth in the words the man spoke. Jensen wanted Jared to fuck him, wanted it deep and hard just as much as Jared himself wanted it and the fact was that it was true; they both were made for this and for the first time in his life, Jared didn't need to hold back.

With that knowledge in mind he pulled back only to slam hard into the body beneath his, making Jensen's body slide over the warm tiles before Jared got a better grip on him to hold the slender body in place. Jensen's pleading words faded away, replaced by deep moans and punched out breaths as Jared fucked him with all the strength he could muster. Jensen clung to him and Jared could see the pure pleasure on the man's face and knew it must be mirrored on his own. In that moment he knew that nothing would ever compare to Jensen, the feel of the man beneath him, so small compared to Jared's bulk and yet there was obvious strength in the way Jensen arched up against him and the firm grip his hands had on Jared's shoulders.

"Didn't know it could...uh...fuck... feel like this," Jared groaned, circling his hips to make his cock find the spot inside Jensen that made him cry out with pleasure.

-¤-  
-¤-

Stars exploded behind Jensen's eyelids and he was reduced to nothing but the feel of Jared inside him, the huge body blanketing his and even after a life of being the small one, he had never really liked it until he felt how good it was to be claimed by Jared.

He wrapped his arms around Jared's neck, struggling to get closer, the need for _more_ coiling inside him like a living thing and even though he wanted to plead and beg, the words wouldn't come to him. It didn't seem like he needed words however, not when Jared pushed up and gripped Jensen's hips harder, tugging him down on his hard cock and Jensen could feel the swell of Jared's knot push against the rim of his hole.

Jensen had never been as wet as he was in that moment, his body needed Jared's knot more than he had ever needed anything before and when Jared let out something that was close to a growl and pushed his hips forward, the knot pushed through the resistance and filled Jensen up. To his own surprise an orgasm rushed through him, exploding with the force of a bullet and he knew that his nails were dragging marks over Jared's back as he cried out his release.

"Fuck, yes, yes," he gasped, his whole body trembling around Jared's hard knot. "Oh god, please...Jared. Please, please...so good."

The knot locked them together and Jensen knew that Jared wouldn't be able to fuck him as hard as he had before, instead the alpha settled in to firm rutting that ground the still-swelling knot right against Jensen's prostate. Despite the powerful orgasm, Jensen could feel his cock remain hard and the pleasure was almost too much to take.

"My omega," Jared groaned and Jensen didn't think that he was fully aware of what he was saying. "Mine, mine, mine."

A part of Jensen thought he should protest, but he couldn't find it in himself to do so, not when Jared's cock felt like it was made to be in Jensen's ass. He opened his mouth to say something, but instead he found Jared's mouth back on his and the man's tongue sliding in to tangle with his own. Any words that wanted to escape him were swallowed up in Jared's kisses, kisses that left Jensen's lips feeling swollen and sore and his whole body tingling with how good it felt.

"Gonna..." Jared groaned against Jensen's lips. "Fuck, you feel so perfect around me... I can't...yeah...yeah..."

A hard push of his hips and he was coming, Jensen swore he could feel each pulse of hot come inside him and that combined with the way Jared's knot pushed against his prostate was enough to make Jensen come again. His whole body felt lit up by the pleasure exploding through him and he couldn't do much more than moan out Jared's name as he painted their bellies with his second release.

"So," Jared groaned and Jensen wasn't sure if it was minutes or hours, both of them still breathing heavily. "I might never fuck a beta again."

Jensen huffed out a surprised laugh, both of them moaning when the laughter made Jensen's walls squeeze around the knot in the most interesting of ways.

"I'm your boss," Jensen pointed out, even though he didn't think it really mattered.

"Technically," Jared said slowly, rocking lazily into Jensen. "Your father is my boss."

"I'm not sure that's better," Jensen said with a smile, groaning when Jared leaned in for a kiss that was much softer than any they had shared before. "I hadn't really thought about this..."

Jared frowned and his eyes slammed shut when Jensen made his ass clamp down hard around Jared's knot, making them both moan again.

"This being...my knot?" Jared groaned.

"In a way," Jensen nodded. "I hadn't...I mean...we're stuck."

He had thought about being knotted before, he was sure any omega had thought about it at one time or another but he had never truly considered the fact that knotting would mean that he was stuck, Jared firmly tied to him. If he had imagined it, he would have thought it to be awkward and uncomfortable but even having come down from the high of his release, lazy pleasure was coursing through his veins and Jensen felt no need to get away.

"Very stuck," Jared agreed. "But I'm thinking, once I can pull free, we’ve got this pool over there and I just cleaned it..."

Jensen tilted his head, looking over to the inviting sparkle of the water just a few feet away. His mind presented him with the perfect image of Jared glistening wet and the very thought made his hole clench around Jared's cock.

"And once we're all cleaned up, I can take you out for dinner," Jared added, taking Jensen by surprise.

"Dinner?" Jensen asked, squirming slightly as he felt Jared softening inside him, knot slowly deflating.

"I was thinking Kammer's," Jared suggested, seemingly oblivious to Jensen's surprise.

Kammer's was one of the most expensive restaurants in town and one that Jensen frequented enough for most of the staff to treat him like an old friend. So it wasn't that Jensen minded the restaurant, but he found himself disappointed that Jared seemed so eager to take advantage of Jensen's wealth.

"You want me to take you to Kammer's?" Jensen said, hissing when Jared suddenly pulled free from him.

"What? No," Jared scoffed, standing up and pulling Jensen with him. "I'm taking you to Kammer's. It's my mom's pride and joy after all."

Jensen blinked at Jared, trying to understand the sudden turn of events even as Jared's hands moved down over his sides but instead of lifting Jensen up, Jared leaned down to press their lips together once more. Whoever Jared was, it must be so much more than Jensen had expected and Jensen wanted to know more. He needed to know more.

"Yeah...okay," he groaned into the kiss. "Dinner sounds good."

He didn't manage to say more than that before Jared did lift him up and easily carried his weight as he made the way to the pool.

Getting to know each other could wait.

-¤-

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
